1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an inlet adapter for use with a fluid testing device, and more specifically, to an inflatable universal inlet adapter configured to form a fluid tight seal with the fluid system under test when the inlet adapter is inflated.
2. Related Art
There are many useful systems which contain and/or operate using a fluid (gas, liquid or combination of both). For example, automobiles have several systems which contain and utilize a fluid in their operation including the fuel system, the exhaust system, the heating, cooling and ventilation (HVAC) system, and the hydraulic power steering and brake systems, to name a few. Moreover, numerous industrial machines, household HVAC systems, and other devices utilize a fluid to operate. Such fluids include, for example, gases such as air or evaporated system liquid, fuel, hydraulic fluids, manufactured gases and liquids, and many other fluids.
In almost all circumstances, it is important, and in many cases crucial, that these fluid systems be properly sealed to prevent leakage of the system fluid. As an example, in an automobile fuel system, the gas tank and gas lines must be thoroughly sealed to prevent gasoline fumes from polluting the air and also to prevent leaking fuel from creating a fire hazard, not to mention the obvious benefit of conserving gasoline. In HVAC systems, it is important to seal the ducting which transports the conditioned air in order to maintain the efficiency of the systems. Air leaks tend to do nothing but heat or cool an attic, wall interior or other undesired space.
In many cases, leaks in fluid systems are very difficult to detect and/or locate because the leak is small or in a location not easily accessible. Accordingly, a variety of methods and devices have been devised to detect leaks in fluid systems. The most common leak detectors utilize a visual indicator to locate a leak so that the leak may be repaired. Some of the visual indicators include liquid dyes. The visual indicator is dispensed into the fluid system and leaks are detected by locating places on the system where the visual indicator has escaped the system. For instance, a liquid dye will leave a trace of dye at the leak and smoke will billow out through the leak. Liquid dyes tend to be most useful for detecting leaks in fluid systems which utilize a liquid and are not so useful for gas systems or systems which must seal vapors created by the system fluid. Nevertheless, liquid leaks are typically easier to detect than gas and vapor leaks because the liquid itself is usually visible.
Vaporized dyes and smoke are generally most useful for detecting leaks in gas systems and systems which have vapors. In some cases, vaporized dye may be added to the smoke such that a trace of dye is left at the leak as the smoke flows through the leak. In general, devices for producing smoke for leak detection comprise a sealed chamber in which smoke is generated by vaporizing a smoke-producing fluid using a heating element. The smoke within the sealed chamber is forced out of the chamber through an outlet port by air pressure from a source of compressed air pumped into the sealed chamber.
Critical to most any fluid detection system is an inlet adapter which is able to contain the test fluid/vapor at the inlet end. Historically, intake systems and exhaust systems could be effectively tested using EVAP smoke machines that produce smoke at relatively small pressures. Because of the low pressure, smoke could be inserted into the intake/exhaust system via an adapter cone inserted by hand. Leaks in naturally aspirated engines were routinely detected via this method very effectively.
However, boosted engines (with turbochargers or supercharges) have leaks that are typically present under load where the boost can be 10 PSI to 15 PSI, or in some cases over 20 PSI. These types of tiny leaks only make themselves known at high pressures (e.g., 10-20 PSI or higher).
In view of these high pressure requirements, high pressure diagnostic leak detectors have been developed which produce smoke at elevated pressures for testing the fluid integrity of the fluid system. Inlet adapters are typically used with these high pressure diagnostic leak detectors; however, the inlet adapters are typically customized for use with a fluid system having conduits which are of a specific size and configuration.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a universal inlet adapter configured to deliver pressurized smoke into most all fluid systems. The present invention addresses this need, as will be discussed in more detail below.